Sweet Nightingale
by Rouie Whisperer
Summary: Fujioka Haruhi, a commoner who's always mistaken as a guy, was hired as Ayanokouji's slave and be along with her travels. Will she be able to find her love? *Story based on a Filipino Novel, "Ibong Adarna"
1. You Are a Slave Starting Today

**Sweet Nightingale**

**CHARACTER MISTAKE! PLEASE READ: Kanako's partner must be her fiance but I used Shiro Takaoji which is the young pianist boy. Her fiance is Tohru Suzushima! **

**Chapter 1: You Are a Slave Starting Today**

In the kingdom of Ouran, great Queen Renge Houshakuji has called upon a gathering to announce her two eligible heiresses. Dining tables are set neatly, with white tablecloth and rose-filled vases, in an open field in Ouran plaza.

The people are cheering.

"To all people of Ouran, I present to you one of my eligible heiresses, Princess Ayanokuji!" announced the Queen.

The princess then walked up the stage and waved to the audience and she received with a great applause.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said.

And then, she walked down and went to her slave.

"Haruhi!" she said, "Open the umbrella! It's too sunny!"

Yes, it is indeed, Fujioka Haruhi is Ayano-sama's slave. She was mistaken as a male by everyone in the kingdom of Ouran. She was hired as Ayano's slave from that moment on.

"Remember, you are my slave staring today," she continued.

Haruhi has nothing to do but to bow to the princess.

The announcement continues,

"And my second eligible heiress, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" the Queen continued.

Then the princess also walked up the stage and bowed before the audience.

She speaks, "I'm happy to accept your greetings! Thank you all!"

Then she also walked down and went to her slave, Tohru Suzushima, who helped her walk down the stage.

"Thank you," said Kanako kindly.

"You're welcome, Kanako-sama" answered Shiro.

"You don't have to call me like that, Tohru," Kanako said then she smiled.

The Queen continued speaking.

"Now, let the feast begin!" she announced.

Meanwhile,

"Haruhi!" called Ayano as she picks a dining table.

Then, she sat.

"You walk too slowly for a man," she continued.

And then she calls a waiter. As soon as the waiter approaches, she started giving her orders.

"I would like garlic bread as an appetizer, a plate of spaghetti and…" she pauses as she forgot her last order.

"My! What's that again? Haruhi, where's my list?!" she commanded.

Haruhi started searching for the list in her bag.

"Here, Ayano-sama," she said humbly.

"Too slow!!" complained Ayano. Then she picks a glass of water and pours it harshly on Haruhi's face.

"My! I forgot about the dessert? Ok, that's the last order and one iced tea, now go!" she commanded the waiter.

"_To Mother in Heaven, I have been captured by this cruel princess. What should I do?_" thought Haruhi.

"Hey now, slave! You're crying? What a weak man!" Ayano suddenly said.

Then, Ayano's invited friends came.

"Hello, Ayano!" greeted her friends.

"Hello, girls!" replied Ayano, "Have a seat."

And so the girls picked their chairs and sat.

"Oh my, is he your slave? He's kinda handsome!" giggled one of Ayano's friends.

"Why not let him have a seat?" added another.

"No need," answered Ayano, "Haruhi-san likes standing. Right, Haruhi?"

Haruhi had nothing to but to bow in agreement even though she doesn't really agree.

Another Ayano's friend laughs modestly, "Isn't it boring for a servant to just stand up there and wait for your commands?"

"Ah! For the sake of my family, I'll work diligently," answered Haruhi.

Ayano's friends liked Haruhi more.

"Ah…could you be our slaves as well?" giggled the friends.

Nearby, Kanako has chosen a dining table and found herself a seat.

"Tohru, why not have a seat too?" asked Kanako kindly.

"Why, thank you!" then he had a seat too.

Tohru noticed that Kanako is staring at a piece of tableware.

"Ah. That is a 'Pony glass', madam," said Tohru.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kanako.

Tohru adds, "Unfortunately, that kind of glass is served only with 140 ml of beer."

Suddenly, an uninvited guest comes near Kanako and cuts in the conversation.

"Wanna have a donkey glass of beer with me, milady?" asked the guy rudely.

"Hey, slave! Hand over your seat!" he spoke to Tohru.

"Don't stand, Tohru," said Kanako.

"Hey, milady!" said the guy, "I like how feisty you are, eh!"

"You have no right of asking my servant to stand up!" said Kanako angrily.

However, Queen Renge began speaking over a megaphone.

"It's seems we have an uninvited guest! Please welcome, the 'drunken master'!"

Then everyone began looking and laughing at the guy.

"You, rich bastards!" said the guy and ran away.

Tohru began speaking, "I'm glad you're alright, my princess."

"Thank you," said Kanako.

"There is nothing to thank for, Kanako-sama," continued Tohru.

Kanako giggled.

- End of Chapter 1 -

- Don't forget to Review! -


	2. A Slave's Work

Chapter 2: A Slave's Work

**Chapter 2: A Slave's Work**

_Japanese titles:_

'_Sensei' is used to address teachers, professors or practitioners_

'_Sama' is used to address people whom you praise or admire_

'_Chan' is used to address family members or close friends_

That evening, something happened. The Black magician, Umehito Nekozawa, appears inside Queen Renge's bedroom.

He laughs evilly.

Then, he chants, "Now…Cursed doll Beelzenef, draw a nightmare upon this queen. Let thy caret steal forth the soul of this wretched lady…. –"

His incantations were cut when he noticed the Queen's chambermaid see him. They stared at each other until the chambermaid faints before she could scream.

Then, the Queen began reacting from the curse of Nekozawa-sensei.

"It seems that my curse's effect began even though I haven't finished chanting it yet," said Nekozawa, "Very well, that should take her life!"

Then he laughs and fades into darkness.

The Queen shouts loud enough to be heard by anyone in the castle and so the chambermaid awoken and called for help.

She shouts, "Help! Renge-sama is having a nightmare!"

And then, messengers sent letters to every shaman, witch doctor or faith healer available from distant lands.

Moments later, the healers summoned came. It was already dawn then but it seems that Queen Renge was able to survive the nightmare.

Meanwhile,

Nekozawa-sensei sees the event through his magic hand mirror and speaks, "Huh, these healers can't break my spell, but it seems that my spell didn't work! Hmph, I'll just try next time!"

Then, the healers started trying to heal the Queen from the nightmare. Some kneeled before the Queen and chanted gibberish. Others would even perform their 'magical dances' in front of the Queen. And there are a few who lit several candles or torches in the room that almost burned the place. But all of these attempts failed.

Until, one of the healers spoke, "Ah! It would seem that Renge-sama needs to hear the song of that rare bird!"

This statement drew everyone's attention.

The healer continued speaking, "Uh… (Clears throat) I've heard there's a very sweet and beautiful nightingale that lives in St. Lobelia Mountain, in the tree of White Lily!"

"One of you should go on a quest and find the sweet nightingale!" the healer continued.

"Aha! Therefore we need the two heiresses to take on this quest!" the butler cuts in, "And the one who can bring the sweet nightingale wins the throne!"

The people began to chatter.

Until, a few counselors that are in the room spoke, "We agree!"

And so the butler answers, "Ok! Summon the heiresses!" he ordered to the other maids.

"Hai!" the maids answered and left. _'Hai' is the Japanese word for 'Yes' or 'Ok'_

A few minutes later, the heiresses came with their slaves and were now informed about the news. They appear to be kneeling before the Queen.

Princess Ayano speaks, "Oh, my! Why did this happen to the Queen?"

Then Princess Kanako follows, "We must save her!"

"Indeed," said the butler, "You two must save her."

The heiresses became a bit shocked. But then the butler continued to discuss what the heiresses must do.

Haruhi speaks to herself, "Nani? Renge-sama is having a nightmare?" _'Nani' is the Japanese word for 'What?'_

She sighs, "If this continues, no one will be able to govern the kingdom…but, ah! The butler can do. Nothing to worry about"

She sighs again.

Moments later,

"Ah. Haruhi," called Ayano.

"Hai?" said Haruhi.

"We will be traveling to St. Lobelia Mountain," continued the princess.

"Lo-be-lia?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, so prepare my things now," Ayano continued, "You will be doing lots of a slave's work now."

Nearby, Tohru prepares Kanako's things for the quest.

"Ah! I should do that, Tohru-chan," said Kanako.

"You called me Tohru-chan?" asked Tohru slowly, as he was shocked.

The princess continues, "Hai! Why not? You are already my close friend now, right?"

Tohru answered, "Yes, Kanako-sama. I have no right to object."

Kanako speaks, "Kanako-sama? You like me, don't you Tohru-chan?"

"Nani?!" asked Tohru in a surprised manner.

"Just kidding!" replied Kanako.

- End of Chapter 2 -

- Don't forget to review! -


	3. Be Careful on your Adventures

Chapter 3: Be Careful on your Adventures

**Chapter 3: Be Careful on your Adventures**

As soon as the princesses and their slaves got ready, they started they trip to St. Lobelia Mountain. Everyone was cheering them as they were departing of the gate. The sun was very high that noon.

The four of them were walking from Ouran's gate but were stopped when they heard the gate closed. The slaves are holding umbrellas and carrying huge bags for their princesses.

"Ah! This would be a long trip!" exclaimed Princess Ayano silently.

But still, the other three heard her.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi for she is the one who got her attention caught.

"Gomen-nasai; I was talking to myself," answered Ayano as she looks at Haruhi. _'Gomen-nasai' is the Japanese word for 'I'm sorry'. 'Gomen-ne' is another variation while 'Gomen' is short for it which probably means 'Sorry'_

Haruhi sighed.

"Indeed, it will be a very long trip," said Princess Kanako, "Right, Tohru?"

"Uh- Hai, my princess," replied Tohru as he bows to Kanako.

"Let's get going," said Ayano.

And so they continued walking.

…

Three months passed and they are nearing the mountain.

They stopped by under a tree to eat lunch. They sat on smooth boulders.

"Where's my food, Haruhi?" asked Ayano.

"Ah! Gomen, Ayano-sama," said Haruhi as she gets a rice cake from the bag and then handed served it before the princess on a wooden tray.

"Domo," replied Ayano in an ironic manner as he grabs the food from Haruhi's hand. _'Domo' is the Japanese word for a simple 'Thanks'_

Ayano tastes a bit and complains, "Uck! Commoner flavored!"

She threw the food off the tray at Haruhi's face.

Princess Kanako and Tohru were surprised.

"That's rude, Ayano!" shouted Kanako as she stands up from eating lunch with Tohru. The latter then stood with her from the behind.

"You have a problem with that, Kanako?" asked Ayano rudely, still sitting on the boulder and having her legs crossed. She glares at Kanako.

"Yes! How can you be so rude to your slave?!" shouted Kanako back.

Outraged, Ayano stands up firmly and throws the wooden tray hardly at Kanako but then Tohru blocked it and so it hit his head.

Everyone was surprised, especially Kanako.

"Tohru…," said Kanako worryingly.

"Genki desu ne, Kanako-sama," said Tohru. _'Genki-desu' is the Japanese word for 'Fine' in response to 'Ogenki desu ka?' or 'How are you?'; adding 'ne' refers to yourself – 'Genki desu ne' meaning 'I'm fine'_

Then blood flown down from Tohru's head and it is noticed by Kanako.

"But…you're bleeding!" said Kanako.

Everyone kept steady.

"I said I'm fi-," Tohru's sentence was cut as he fainted and fell to the ground.

"Tohru!" called Kanako.

Then she went over to Tohru and tried to wake him up but to no avail, Kanako calls for help from Haruhi and so Haruhi went to them.

"I'm surprised that wooden tray is so sturdy," said Ayano to herself, "Haruhi! Let them be!"

Haruhi was stopped before she could even reach Kanako and Tohru.

She replies, "No, Ayano."

Ayano was surprised and so speaks, "Ayano? You just called me Ayano? How disrespectful! I AM A PRINCESS!!"

"But you didn't even respect Kanako-sama," replied Haruhi, "You have lost yourself your honor being a princess," then she went on to help Kanako and Tohru.

And so Ayano hid her face in shame, "So I guess…I'll just say this to you all: Be careful on your adventures," and then she ran away and left for Ouran. (That's too far!)

Anyway, Haruhi was able to help mend Tohru's wound with her First Aid kit and then she put a bandage on it.

"Ah! That would do!" said Haruhi happily.

-A light bulb turns on-

"_Haruhi has a First Aid kit? I thought that only girls in Ouran have them…,"_ thought Kanako.

Haruhi sighs, "Kanako-sama, I think he's awake now"

"Ah, soka!" replied Kanako. _'Soka' is the Japanese word for 'I see' or 'got it/I know'_

"_Why did Tohru-chan do that? Why…?" _thought Kanako.

…

"Tohru…Tohru!" called Kanako, "Wake up, Tohru!"

Tohru opens his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred.

"I can't see much…," said Tohru.

Kanako became much more worried, "Haruhi, why…?"

"Daijoubu," answered Haruhi, "It is just because he was hit at the head, but his vision will be clear soon" _'Daijoubu' is the Japanese word for 'Don't worry/It's alright'_

Kanako sighs as she gets a little less worried.

"Ogenki desu ka?" asked Kanako to Tohru.

"Genku desu ne…Arigato, Kanako-sama," answered Tohru. _'Arigato' is the Japanese word for 'Thank you', 'Domo arigato' means 'Thank you very much' while 'Arigato gozaimasu' is the formal version._

Kanako replies, "Iie. You must be thanking Haruhi for curing your wound"_ 'Iie' is the Japanese word for 'No'_

"Ah, arigato, Haruhi," said Tohru with a smile.

Haruhi smiled back. 

- End of Chapter 3 -

- Are the Japanese words and meanings that are along the way helpful or annoying? –

- Don't forget to review! -


	4. The Invasion of the Hermit

Chapter 4: The Invasion of the Hermit

**Chapter 4: The Invasion of the Hermit**

Haruhi, Princess Kanako and her slave, Tohru, went on their travels and started to hike through St. Lobelia Mountain.

The three have gone hungry and so decided to find a place where they could have dinner.

…

"Ah, this should be the perfect spot to eat," suggested Tohru right away as he found a good spot.

"Yes! This would be the place! Let's prepare our dinner already," said Princess Kanako.

"Hai, princess," replied Haruhi and Tohru at the same time.

After a few minutes of setting their night camp, they were about to have dinner already.

Haruhi picks food from the bag and speaks, "This food needs to be cooked before it can be eaten"

"That would be no problem. Let me do it," cuts in Kanako.

"Iie, princess, that's supposed to be my job," replies Haruhi.

"I would do it already," said Kanako as she takes the food gently from Haruhi.

"Tohru, set up a fire," she commanded to Tohru who has just finished the camp completely and so he went on.

As Tohtu was able to set up the fire, Kanako put a pot on it and placed the food inside and started cooking with the help of Haruhi and Tohru.

"Haruhi, some salt please," asked Kanako.

And so Haruhi gave her salt but is excessive and Haruhi was too late to know that but Kanako has put it into the pot.

"But, Kanako-sama, the salt is too much," said Haruhi.

"It's alright. It's my fault anyway 'cause I'm not looking," replied the princess.

A few minutes later, Kanako has finished cooking and all they need to do is eat it.

The princess speaks, "Go on, Tohru. Taste it first"

"Are you sure, Kanako-sama?" asked Tohru.

"Hai," answered Kanako.

"But-," Tohru was about to speak but Kanako suddenly placed a spoon of the food inside Tohru's mouth and so the latter had nothing to do but to eat it.

After a few grinds and chews, he swallows and speaks…

(Drum rolls)

"It's nice!" said Tohru.

Kanako was greatly delighted.

"Really?" asked Kanako in an excited manner.

Tohru nodded and so this made Kanako happier and so shouted in joy.

From behind, Haruhi tastes a spoon and…

(Drum rolls)

But Haruhi loosened her tounge, "Uck!"

"Why's that?" asked Kanako.

"The salt is too much!" replied Haruhi while running towards a nearby spring to drink water.

After a few moments, she went back.

"That is better," continued Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what're those appearing on your face?" asked Tohru in a surprised manner.

And so Haruhi touched her face and found out that, "I think I caught an allergy…"

"What? Let me see," said Kanako but as she walks towards Haruhi, the latter faints and so Tohru caught her out from falling. This turns Kanako into her jealous mood.

Tohru puts Haruhi inside the tent and goes outside.

"I think she'd be fine now," said Tohru as he has stepped outside the tent.

Kanako has stayed quiet while standing back at Tohru, holding her chin with her left hand with her right hand supporting it by holding her waist, thinking.

"Shitsurei shimasu," said Kanako and left as she heard Tohru's voice. _'Shitsurei shimasu' is the less formal form of 'Excuse me (when used before leaving)' in the Japanese language._

And so, Tohru had nothing to do but to get inside the tent to check how Haruhi is doing. At the same time, he waits for Kanako to come back.

Several minutes have passed but Tohru haven't seen signs of the princess.

"Where could she be?" said Tohru as he has gotten worried about Kanako.

He then decided to look for her but as he steps out of the tent, he was tripped and so fell over someone. It was indeed, Princess Kanako. But, he not just fell on her but accidentally kissed her lips. In his surprise, he suddenly stood up.

"Kanako-sama?" he asked as he was really shocked.

Then the princess stood up slowly in her own gentle manner.

Tohru immediately bowed and so apologized, "Moushiwake arimasen" _'Moushiwake arimasen' is the most formal apology and so is used when apologizing to superiors_

"It's…ok, Tohru," replied Kanako in a trembling voice.

"Why won't us get some sleep as well?" she continued.

"Hai, my princess," answered Tohru.

And so they went on inside the tent and had some sleep. But, it seemed so hard for the two for them to even forget what happened 'cause that is their first kiss!

…

The following morning…

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" greeted Haruhi happily to her two companions as they get out of the tent for Haruhi, herself, was the first to wake up. _'Ohayo gozaimasu' is the complete Japanese word for 'Good Morning'_

"You two look strangely different," continued Haruhi, "Did something happen without you guys telling me?"

And so the two were a bit shocked but Haruhi continued speaking.

"Never mind," she said.

The two were a bit relieved and so sighed.

"Why don't you two have breakfast already?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh, yes," replied Kanako as she headed for the food.

"Won't you eat, Haruhi?" asked Tohru.

At the time Tohru said that, Kanako was stopped and seemed to be jealous again.

"Iie," answered Haruhi, "I am still a bit sick from what happened yesterday"

"I think I won't have breakfast today," said Kanako in her gloomy tone of voice.

And then she went back into the tent and zippered it.

"Is that…my fault?" asked Haruhi worryingly without knowing that Kanako is just jealous.

Tohru did not answer her question but moved on by warning Kanako about the tent.

He calls, "Kanako-sama! The tent automatically defuses after all of us got out in about umm…let's say five seconds?"

5 (Kanako is getting up)

4 (Hardly trying to get up)

3 (Kanako crouches to be able to get out)

2 (Zippering open)

1 (Zipper stuck)

0 (The tent defuses and the princess is stuck inside)

Tohru was alarmed and so rushed towards the princess.

"Kanako-sama!" he called.

Haruhi frowns out of "What!?"

Few moments later, they went on their journey. As they walked pass a small clearing in the mountain, an old and poor leprous that happened to be beside the path asked the passers for food.

"Can I ask for even a small piece of bread?" said the old man hardly.

Princess Kanako who was still in her jealous mood didn't mind the old man's begging and went on. Tohru, who was behind the princess, apologized before the old man. But, Haruhi, who was at the last, stopped by and gave the leprous bread which was supposed to be her reserved food for she did not have her breakfast.

"Here," she said.

"Arigato, Haruhi," said the old man.

"H-How did you know my name??" asked Haruhi in surprise.

"Don't mind it, but I know your party is looking for the sweet nightingale in order to cure the great queen," the old man continued.

Haruhi was caught in surprise and the old man noticed and so laughed.

He continues, "…Just be warned, three ladies guard the magnificent tree and therefore called themselves, the "White Lily Association"

- End of Chapter 4 -

- I hope you enjoyed! -

- Don't forget to review! -


End file.
